Angelic Face: Demonic Attitude
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: A rogue woman stumbles across a group that is the underground version of the Preventors. While she's in this group, she gets assigned to spot out a group, and in turns has a blast from her past


Angelic Face: Demonic Attitude Chapter 1 

By: Mia Yagyu (aka Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori)

Author's note: I'm back with a Vengeance! New name, new attitude, same person! But, I'm back to re write this fic I've been meaning to get back to. If ya'll can remember way back when I wrote "A Sibling Fit for the God of Death himself," this is the re-write of it. Now, I'm spacing it after the Endless Waltz war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it, but I do own Dana Maxwell.

* * *

They say every person has a destiny…

I kicked a rock on the street. Yeah, right. My destiny was in the war, in the heat of battle. I should have died when I was young, after I was separated from my brother. I turned my violet eyes to the stars, holding my hand over my eyes to block out the neon lights. I wondered if he was still alive. But, if I couldn't have died when I was young, why didn't I die during the war? There were plenty of chances!

As of right now, I didn't have any friends, anyone I could trust. I was all by myself. I was what one of the feudal times called a Rurouni--a Wonderer. I was employed by a small underground group to investigate incidents that could resolve in another war. Investigate? Yeah, right. More like Instigate.

No, I wasn't with the Preventors; they seemed too silly of a group to be formed. No, my group was more rogue, without the help of the pathetic democratic government. But, with confidentiality purposes, I did not even know the name of the group. My group was given the name of the Angels of Death. Instead of arresting the leaders who tried to break out war, like the Preventors do, we simply killed them. The Angels of Death, or AoD, went undercover with these groups, and then backstabbed the rebels by revealing their plans to the AoD.

I kept walking down the streets, not sure exactly where I was heading to. I was told to go find a reputable mechanic shop to get some parts for the possible new Suits. Yeah, how many times had I heard that one? New Mobile Suits is what every rebel group wanted, especially now that the word spread around that the Gundam Pilots destroyed their precious Gundams.

My search landed me at a store on L2. I had heard from the AoD grapevine that a former Gundam pilot secretly resided here during the war, and if the AoD grapevine proved true, like it always did, then this must be one of the better shops in all of the colonies. Why not go to Earth? I despise that mudball. After all, it's what created all this mess. But that's another story for later.

It was the dead of the night, and there were still people out and about. I knocked three times on the door and waited. I pulled the brim of my baseball hat over my eyes, just in case. There were some people out there that did recognize me as being a traitor to Mariemeia's army last Christmas. I turned the knob on the door, and the door automatically opened for me. I smiled to myself as I walked in, my gun latched on my belt beside me.

The room was dark, not one light on. The door shut behind me and a barrel of another gun was planted in back, "Who are you?"

I held up my hands and turned around, a smirk playing on my lips, "My name is of none of your concern. I just need a couple parts, that's all." I said softly, looking into my attackers eyes, which shone out through the dark like bright amethysts.

"You're from that rebel group, aren't you?" He responded, the barrel of the gun shoved into my stomach.

I pouted, "Please! I need parts a car my dear uncle is building," I grabbed the barrel of the gun and forced it away from me, "There isn't any need to jump to conclusions."

The lights suddenly flipped on, "Duo?"

"Duo?" I repeated softly. That name rung a bell. Why, is the question?

"Hilde! Go back to bed! I've got a person from that rebel group," the male responded. I turned my attention to the male, who had long chestnut brown hair braided down his back.

"Duo…" I said softly, "Is that your name sir?" I asked, looking back up at him.

The male blinked a couple times and nodded, "Yeah…and?"

I pulled off my cap, letting my own chestnut brown hair cascade down past my shoulders. This was a rarity. I never would have thought I would actually find the friend I had had oh so long ago, my twin brother, "Long time no see."

His violet eyes widened, "Are you some sorta extreme fangirl of mine or something?" He asked, pointing at me. The blue haired woman coughed slightly behind him.

A small sweatdrop rolled down the side of my face as I pulled my cap over my head, "Nevermind. I must have the wrong person. Anyways, I need this part," I told him, pulling out a picture of the part. When I pulled it out though, I didn't realize that a small black and white photo had fallen out.

The blue haired girl picked up the picture and smiled, "Aw, this is cute. Look, Duo! That looks like you when you were--"

I snatched the picture from her, "That's personal," I commented, stuffing the picture back in my pocket. I handed Duo the picture of the part, "I just need this. I will pay you whatever your price for it, and I will be on my way." And I was serious too. I had to get out of this place. This Duo, was in fact, my Duo. But, it was too long ago for him to remember. It was too far back for me to remember. At least it should have been.

"Um, let me go look. I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, dashing off. My eyes followed him out. He really didn't have any idea who I was.

The blue haired woman had also watched him run off, "I know who you are, and I'm sure he does too."

The comment surprised me, caught me completely off guard. I hopped up on the counter and leaned forward on my knees, "Oh really? And just who am I?" I questioned her.

"You're Dana, Duo's twin sister," She sighed, leaning back against the far wall, "He knows who you are. But, Duo isn't the best person to hang around, so that's why he responded like he did."

I snorted, "What happened back then is too far back for our memories. There really isn't any way he could remember." And it was true.

"My name's Hilde, by the way." She held out her hand, "You were kind of cute as a boy, but too small framed for a boy your height."

"Yeah…" Little did she know. The only reason I was dressed like a guy is because I was the only female in the AoD. Only a select few of the AoD's knew what gender I really was. There were female prevention groups, but the majority of them were more like sororities and brothels than actual prevention groups. The ones that met my requirements were gender specific and leaned more towards males. Especially the Angels of Death. There were females that had joined the AoD, but had their breasts removed in order to look like they were without gender. The women who managed to keep themselves hidden within the group without the removal of their breasts, became paranoid and hid wherever they could, took whatever mission they could, to get away from being discovered.

…I was neither of those women…

I crossed my arms in front of me, "Listen, Hilde. Don't mention me coming here to anyone. My uncle doesn't really like L2, so it was quite interesting for me to arrange my way over here without his permission."

"How old are you?" She asked, her blue eyes looking at me curiously.

That was a tough question, "Eighteen." I lied, "And Duo over there is nineteen, right?"

Hilde shook her head, "No, he's eighteen, even though he acts like he's nine." Damn. I should have said seventeen. That way, she would dismiss the thought of Duo and I being twins, even though that's what we were. She giggled, "Duo's taking awhile with that part. I'll go see if he needs any help. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

I nodded as she walked out of the room. Took her long enough. I knew that there was an infamous Gundam Pilot with a childlike demeanor. Too many pieces were falling together at once. I hopped behind the counter and began searching for blue prints of Gundams of any sort. I found some for an arm before I heard footsteps coming back towards the lobby. I quickly stuffed the blueprint inside my shirt and hopped back up into the same position Hilde had last seen me in. When they walked through the door, I looked over, "So, did you find the part?"

Duo plopped a brown paper bag on the counter beside me, "This your part?" He asked, "It's weird though. Why would your uncle want a part for his car that is only compatible for a Mobile Suit?"

I shrugged and jumped down from the counter, "I don't ask questions. Now, here. Take this," I pulled out money from my side pocket and threw the wad of cash on the counter. Before I could pick the bag up, my back was forced against the counter and Duo's body pressed close.

"Now, listen here. I don't want my store to shut down because I'm supplying parts to an underground facility. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I pushed him off and pulled off my cap again, rolling up my hair under it, "I tried telling you who I was. I'm an extreme fangirl of yours," I said, putting the hat back on and pulling the brim over my eyes, "And you can report me to the Preventors if you so desire, but it will get them only in more trouble, understand. Basically, it's an I don't tell, you don't situation."

He growled under his breath, "I'm not stupid. But I will go along with your plan. Should you come back here, Dana, under these circumstances, the Preventors and I will get involved."

I looked at him, "Then they better be able to face their final breath." I said as I grabbed the part and walked out of the store. I had better leave there before I revealed anymore about the Angels. So, Duo did know who I was. That made it even more interesting. I smiled as I walked back to the headquarters of the base of the Angels' latest prey. I knocked three times on the door, "Zero One, Zero Two, Zero Three, Zero Four, and Zero Five. H-Y-D-M-T-B-Q-R-W-C-W." I recited, and pulled out a hearing device planted in my cap. I smiled and threw the device down, stomping my foot over it. I cursed inwardly, trying to think when Duo could have planted this on me.

"Accepted!" The door guard called out, opening the door. I stepped in and the door shut quickly behind me.

* * *

"Zero One, Zero Two, Zero Three, Zero Four, and Zero Five. H-Y-D-M-T-B-Q-R-W-C-W," Duo repeated, scribbling down the numbers and letters on a scrap piece of papers, "Those are…"

"The numbers and the initials of each Gundam Pilot. Zero One and HY- Heero Yui, Zero Two and DM- Duo Maxwell, Zero Three and TB- Trowa Barton, Zero Four and QRW- Quatre Raberba Winner, and Zero Five and CW- Chang WuFei," Hilde finished, setting down a cup of tea and a sweet roll by Duo.

Duo set down his pen and sighed, "Why did she come back? I thought that the war had taken her completely. What is she up to?" He questioned to no one in particular. He took a bite out of the sweet roll.

"Do you know where she went?"

Duo didn't move, "The tracking device followed her all the way to an alleyway a couple blocks from here, and then it cut out when the hearing device did," He knitted his fingers together, "Should I call the Unne and let her know what's going on?"

Hilde shook her head, "Maybe it's nothing. For once, I think you're over thinking on this."

"She's my sister, Hilde. My sister that I haven't seen since God knows how long ago. I don't want to end up targeting her as part of a rebel group," He muttered softly. Finally, he stood up and stretched, "I'll go sleep on it." He stated as he headed towards their room, "Night 'De."

* * *

Ending Comments: Like I said before, I'm back and better than ever! Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to It's been busy as anything, I've had computer issues, and so on and so forth. I'm still working on my other stories (In the Eyes of an Angel and In a Dream), so, there's no worries on me not continuing them. So, like I always say, R&R please?

Oh, and if ya'll get the chance, check out the rp board I run called the Time Meld (http/timemeld. We just had our one year anniversary there, and we're in need of other players! So come and see!

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Yagyu


End file.
